


A Chilling Task

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Heart, Fíli Angst, Fíli Feels, Halls of Mandos, M/M, One's, Pre-Quest, Winter Time, soul bonds, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter time has come to Ered Luin early this year so Fili and Kili decide to do what they can to help their struggling kin. But when a horrifying event occurs Fili is forced to confront the past before he can face his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerewulfTherewulf (FerrellOConnellMcGee)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WerewulfTherewulf+%28FerrellOConnellMcGee%29), [cybersuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybersuzy/gifts), [thegreyknittedsweater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreyknittedsweater/gifts), [Bubbles759](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759/gifts).



**A/N: Hello everyone! So once again rather than focusing on school work my brain decided to blindside me with yet another story idea, in fact I got blindsided with three in one week. NOT COOL! Seeing as I have it relatively easy right now I thought I'd get it out of the way even though I really want to start on the Hobbit RPF story I have planned and continue on with In Our Time Apart, but alas it's not meant to be apparently... anyway I'm excited to see what you all think of this, I know I broke a few hearts last time with Broken Beyond Repair, again my sincerest apologies, so I thought I'd try something that's a little kinder on the soul this time around before I get back to hurting my golden lion as many ways as I can :)**

**(PS sorry if the summary is pretty average, I might come up with a new one later :P Plus its my first time writing a Fiki fic!! There won't be smut though... sorry guys.)**

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the writings or the characters of The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, they are the wonderful and exclusive workings of J.R.R Tolkien**

 

* * *

 

“Run Kíli!”

“Come on Fee!”

“I’m right behind you just keep running! Don’t look at me! Keep going we need to warn Uncle!”

Kíli whipped his head around and focused on the ground in front of him as his chest heaved painfully from the adrenaline and fear. Seasons in Middle Earth occasionally appeared to have minds of their own and this year winter was no different. Snow had blown in from the East early and took Ered Luin by surprise meaning many homes lacked enough meat to get them through the coming months., and after watching the Dwarves in the town fret over harvesting as many vegetables and herbs as they could before the frosts did their damage he and Fíli had approached their Uncle and informed him they would take the pressure off the others by heading out to gather as much game as they could to be distributed amongst the villagers.

After crushing both boys in a hug and telling them how proud he was of their selflessness Thorin informed them to pack their bags as all three of them would head out at first light, and they soon became four when Dwalin caught wind of their plans. Overnight the snow had hit with a wild fury, the cold powder coming up to their ankles when they left the next morning only strengthened their resolve; hunt what they could before the herds migrated further North and the town was forced to ration what they had.

For four days they left early in the morning only to return well after sundown with their ponies laden with their kills. Unfortunately due to the heavy snow which had blanketed the town and forest, and the frosts which had frozen the lake and several wells, the game that was so plentiful in summer became fewer as they went on.

Thorin had decided that today would be the last day for them to go out; they had returned the night before with only a stag and a handful of rabbits and decided fruitless searching was not worth anyone falling ill over, especially as winter could be a heartless beast when she wished it and Thorin did not want to risk any of them to illness or worse. So whilst neither he nor Fíli had held much hope for a successful hunt that day the last thing they expected to stumble upon was an orc patrol camped in the forest on the outskirts of town. The camp itself was no small thing, and the sprawling supplies suggested there were more than the ten Orcs that they had fallen upon.

Luck was on their side that day, taking the Orcs by surprise had given them enough of an advantage to kill half of the vile creatures before the others fought back. But no matter how hard Fíli and Kíli fought to eliminate their foes quickly they were unable to stop the screeches that were let loose and they both knew that it was only a matter of time before the rest of the patrol turned up. The moment Fíli pulled his blade from the last Orc’s ribcage Kíli swept his brother into his arms and pressed a frantic kiss to his lips, briefly allowing his hands to roam his One’s torso in search of injury. Before Fíli could even protest that he was fine a howl nearby had them pulling apart and they were off, sprinting towards the area of the forest they knew Thorin and Dwalin would be.

Another howl followed by shrieks tore through the frozen air off to their right, Kíli’s head snapping in the direction as though he expected a Warg and its rider to leap out of the bush at any second. The blood was pumping in his ears drowning everything out and his breath swirled like a mist in front of his eyes so not only did he miss his brother yell at him, he also missed the slope in front of him and tumbled down after tripping on a tree root.

Kíli let out a yelp as he felt his body jolt forwards, his arms shooting up to block his face as he tumbled down the small slope painfully and the only thought that crossed his mind was that he hoped his bow wouldn’t snap, the bow his One had made him as his first courting gift. As quickly as his rolling had started it was over and Kíli found his cheek pressed against something slick and cold. He shook his head in an attempt to clear the black spots from his eyes and only when the blood roaring noisily in his ears faded somewhat did he hear his brother talking to him urgently.

“…stay where you are Kee ok? Just look at me, look at me… there you go.” Fíli coaxed quietly.

“Fee?” Kíli asked in confusion at his brothers’ tone. He raised his head to look at his One and found Fíli crouching nearby with a serious expression on his face. Kíli placed his hands down in order to push himself up and it was the biting cold on his palms that made him look down, and it was there where he realised exactly where he had fallen.

The frozen lake.

Kíli looked around wildly in panic, his chest constricting with fear as he knew that the deep water below would be freezing, yet the ice that had formed was only five days old and would unlikely hold his weight for much longer. Taking a deep breath Kíli slowly pushed himself into a standing position, wincing when he heard his brothers’ terrified voice.

“Kíli stop moving! Please Kee just listen to me!” Fíli begged him.

It wasn’t until the ice beneath his boots gave an ominous crack that Kíli paid heed to his brother.

The pair stared at each other in fear, both breathing heavily from their run and the fear that now coursed through their bodies and their bond. Kíli looked down at the crack that had formed beneath him, taking a tentative step forward before Fíli’s frightened words stopped him going any further.

“KÍLI! For the love of Mahal stop moving!”

He locked eyes with Fíli and nodded warily, watching as his brother examined the ice quickly before pulling out his war hammer. For a bizarre second Kíli thought his One was planning on bringing the head of the hammer down onto the ice but sighed quietly in relief when it was extended towards him instead.

When Fíli realised that not only was the length of the hammer slightly too short but that he was in danger of having the heavier end overbalance and go crashing into the ice he shuffled forwards onto it, his eyes never leaving the cracks as they grew bit by bit with his movements.

“Fíli! Kíli!” Both dwarves looked suddenly in the direction their Uncles call had floated from before they focussed on each other once more, praying that Thorin and Dwalin would get there in time to help them.

“Alright Kíli,” Fíli said quietly as he inched forward once more, “I need you to grip the end and hold on tight with both hands, then on three I’ll pull you to safety. Whatever you do, don’t let go.”

Thorin’s calls for them got closer as Kíli nodded to his brother, shuffling forwards as gently as possible so as not the cause any major jolts that could break the ice. Once his hands were grasping the hammer he gave Fíli a nod.

“Alright then Kee. In 3… 2… 1!”

Fíli hauled with all his might, swinging the hammer to the left and throwing his brother onto bank. What he hadn’t counted on was the fact that his boots were not designed to provide solid footing on ice and he spun, his feet slipping out from under him and sending him sliding. He got to his feet gingerly when he realised where exactly he had landed, looking at his brothers sprawled form with a mixture of relief and alarm.

“Fíli!”

“FÍLI!”

The blond dwarf barely had time to see his uncle appear at the top of the slope before his brothers’ horrified scream of his name grabbed his attention once more. The pair stared at one another, one on the bank and the other in the middle of the frozen lake.

“Kee” was all Fíli could whisper in terror before the ice beneath his feet gave an almighty crack, plunging him into the freezing waters below.


	2. Broken

**A/N: Hello again everyone! So parts of the first section of this chapter I'm not too happy with, it doesn't seem to want to co-operate with me too much but oh well. I might go through and attempt to fix it again later but I really wanted to get this out there. If only I could do this for my other story, or my homework. That would certainly be nice. I only have 7 weeks left to go and they feel like the longest 7 weeks of my life! GAH!**

**Don't forget, I promised a happy ending :D**

**On a side note, there was a story on here that had 8/9 chapters written, and was about Fili being tortured in Goblin town, his arm was dislocated, he was in pretty bad shape, Kili was freaking out and the last chapter was based at Beorns. Does anyone know what it was called or who wrote it? It was one of my favourite stories and despite my best efforts I just cannot find it! I'm beginning to think it may have been removed but I'm really hoping I'm wrong... Any ideas??? O.O**

**Anyway a special shout out to[MeanKittyArchimedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanKittyArchimedes), [FuryNZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ), [Bubbles759](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759), [Astaraiche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaraiche), [WerewulfTherewulf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf), [archer_and_lionprince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince), [InjaMorgan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InjaMorgan), [Jar_Of_HeartsXx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar_Of_HeartsXx), [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge), and [jd22saloon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jd22saloon) as well as the 9 guests who've commented and kudosed on this work!**

 

* * *

  

“FÍLI!”

“Kíli don’t!”

Thorin threw himself at his nephew who was attempting to scramble to his feet and pinned him to the ground, trying to ignore his sister-son’s wails as he looked at the spot where Fíli had stood only moments before.

“Fíli! Come on Fíli please! Dwalin!” Thorin yelled behind him as he dodged a flailing elbow “hold him! I have to get Fíli!”

“He’s gone!” Dwalin growled as he dropped to his knees next to the pair and placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder “You can’t help him. Thorin yer know how deep that lake is, and combined with the cold and the weight of his weapons… I’m so sorry lad but there’s nothing yer can do.”

“No!” Kíli wailed, still struggling desperately beneath Thorin’s weight “No Fee, Fee please!”

Thorin tried to pass Kíli off to Dwalin, ignorant of what his friend was saying; he had to get to Fíli, he couldn’t let him die. Using one hand to pin Kíli down Dwalin used the other to grab Thorin’s arm and haul him back to the ground.

“Yer can’t Thorin!” He roared in his friends face. “I’ve already lost one friend and I won’t lose another!”

Thorin glared at his friend, nostrils flared in agitation before he turned and scooped his nephew up and wrapped his arms around him, cradling Kíli against his chest as he stroked the snow-cold hair with trembling hands and tried to ignore the pounding of fists on his chest and keeping his gaze fixed on the lake as he blinked away a single tear. He knew there was no way he could understand what Kíli was going through, losing your One was something very few dwarves ever recovered from and those that did had something else they could focus on; like Dís focusing on her sons. Thorin knew with certainty that if their lives had never been blessed with the boys he would have lost Dís long ago.

Kíli pushed at his uncle’s chest desperately, twisting and squirming to try and break loose. “He’s not dead! Please you have to help me get him! Uncle please he – FEE! PLEASE!” he screamed, struggling in vain to shake his Uncles hold. Fíli was still alive, he could feel the bond in his chest weakening but it was still there, why would they not listen?

“FEE!”

 

* * *

 

The moment the ice had broken beneath his feet Fíli had gasped in as much air as possible before plunging into to icy waters below. His chest contracted painfully the moment he went in, it was as though someone was attempting to squeeze the life out of him but still he struggled, trying to loosen his weapons from his back in order to swim up and break the surface; his only thought was to get back to his One’s side.

But slowly the lack of air and the tightness in his chest began to overwhelm him; his sight began to gradually fade the further he sunk, and he realised that there was no way he was going to survive this, no way anyone could rescue him from his watery grave. Realising he couldn’t hold his breath for much longer he closed his eyes, accepting what was to come.

 _“Goodbye my Kíli,”_ he thought desperately, allowing his mind and soul to caress and pour as much love as he could into the bond with his brother, his One and everything for his final goodbye as he exhaled his last breath.

_“Goodbye.”_

 

* * *

 

_Goodbye my Kíli_

_Goodbye_

Kíli let out a heart-breaking scream, his back arching as he felt the rapidly fading bond with his One finally break. His body slumped in his Uncle’s arms as he lost his hold on consciousness, his breath hitching softly the only clue Thorin and Dwalin had that he still lived.

Thorin buried his face in his nephews hair to hide his tears from his friend; his nephew had lived, had been alive long enough to know what would happen, to feel his heart slow to a stop, to _suffer_ before he was finally granted access to the Halls of his Fathers. Fíli had not been granted a quick death as he had hoped, instead he had been forced to cling to the hope someone would rescue him only to realise his family had abandoned him.

“We should leave here,” Dwalin’s quiet voice eventually cut through his reverie, forcing his tear filled eyes on the warrior beside him once more. “We need to get the lad home before he wakes, and before he gets sick.”

He nodded, breathing in through his nose heavily as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kíli before standing, cradling the unconscious brunet to his chest and walking back up the slope whilst keeping his back to the lake that had stolen something precious from them all, fighting in vain against the tears that finally broke loose.

 

* * *

 

They walked in silence, neither Dwarf knowing what to say to the other in the wake of what had befallen them. How were they to tell Dís what had happened to her eldest child? How were they to face Kíli when there were no words they could say that would ease the loss he would have to live with?

As though he knew they were thinking about him Kíli began to stir. Thorin held his breath as he watched dark eyelashes flutter against pale cheekbones, praying desperately that he would fall asleep once more. Instead russet, tear-washed eyes stared up at him dazedly before they peered around and widened when Kíli took in his surroundings.

“NO! FÍLI! Take me back! UNCLE!” Kíli cried as he thrashed in Thorin’s arms and Thorin struggled to keep his grip on his squirming nephew but it was hopeless.

Kíli tore himself from Thorin’s grip and fell to his knees in the soft snow before scrambling to his feet in an effort to run back towards the lake. The moment Kíli lurched forwards Thorin caught him around the waist and hugged him to his chest, tightening his hold to stop him from escaping once more. Hearing his nephew’s cries broke his heart, tears springing to his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together and wincing when Kíli’s head connected painfully with his.

“Kíli please! You must stop this!”

“No!”

“Kíli! He’s gone! I am sorry but there is nothing we can do!” Thorin begged with tears in his eyes. Kíli pulled his head back and gripped Thorin’s jacket as he glared at him.

“Bring. Him. Back.” Kíli growled furiously.

“I cannot.”

“BRING HIM BACK!” Kíli screamed, shaking his Uncle by his jacket.

Thorin held Kíli’s face between his hands and looked him in the eye. Kíli shook his head at the broken look in his Uncles eyes; his bottom lip quivering before he let out a sob and fell to his knees dragging Thorin down with him.

Kíli threw his arms around his Uncle’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder as he cried, Thorin’s arms coming up to hug the brunet back and offer whatever comfort he could.

“Kíli,” Thorin asked quietly after several moments, “what happened?”

It took some time but eventually Kíli answered. “W-we came across an Orc c-camp,” He sobbed into Thorin’s shoulder. “We killed all the ones we could see but t-the camp looked like it was meant to h-hold over thirty Orcs. We were c-coming to w-warn you when I fell. I landed on the ice and F-Fíli – he…” Kíli bit his lip, whimpering slightly as he spoke next. “He m-made me grab his w-warhammer and pulled me in, only he slipped and ended out there then he -”

Kíli suddenly sagged in Thorin’s arms, his entire body going limp in his Uncle’s arms.

“Kíli?” Thorin asked as he lowered the brunet to the ground “Kíli!”

“He’s done gone and made ‘imself pass out.” Dwalin said with a sigh as he came and crouched down next to his friend. “All that shock, rapid breathin’ and no oxygen… I thought he was going to collapse sooner than what he did but he held on long enough.”

The King in exile bowed his head in relief and let out a sigh. “Help me get him up” Thorin said quietly. Together the two friends shifted Kíli and eventually lifted him until he was resting in Thorin’s arms, his head tucked into the crook of Thorin’s neck.

They began making their way home in silence once more, both exhausted and too lost in their own thoughts to try and attempt any form of conversation. Kíli shifted only once in Thorin’s arms, and Thorin tightened his hold on his nephew slightly before speaking quietly to the winter air.

“What do I tell Dís?”

 


	3. Have We Not Suffered Enough?

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Woohoo! Another update! Not much to say about this really, just that I really need to wrap Kili and Thorin in a hug and never let them go. *sigh* Oh well enjoy the chapter and keep an eye out for the preview over on Tumblr, it should be up sometime tomorrow! :)**

**Also I updated In Our Time Apart if people want something else super angsty to read, just cause I'm that kinda person. (its much more intense too!!)**

**Special shout out to[Tourmaline10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourmaline10), [xNamikaze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze), [MeanKittyArchimedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanKittyArchimedes), [FuryNZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ), [Bubbles759](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759), [Astaraiche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaraiche), [WerewulfTherewulf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf), [archer_and_lionprince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince), [InjaMorgan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InjaMorgan), [Jar_Of_HeartsXx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar_Of_HeartsXx), [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge), and [jd22saloon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jd22saloon) as well as the 13 guests who have commented/kudosed. You guys are awesome!**

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the writings or the characters of The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, they are the wonderful and exclusive workings of J.R.R Tolkien**

 

* * *

 

The rest of their trip had been in silence, Kíli thankfully remaining unconscious for the rest of the journey. Thorin paused when they arrived outside the house he shared with his family, thinking back to the many fond memories he had of coming home to laughter and a warm hearth. Now instead he would be coming back to grief and silence once his sister learnt of what had happened to her son.

As though he could read his friends mind Dwalin stopped beside Thorin and clapped a gentle hand to his shoulder.

“Come lad, let’s get yer both inside and warmed up.”

Thorin let out a sigh before walking forwards, allowing Dwalin to go ahead of him so he could open the front door. The moment Thorin stepped over the threshold he was hit with a wall of warmth and the smell of freshly baked bread, Dís’ cheerful humming floating through the house.

The sound of the door shutting brought the humming to an end only to be replaced by the warm voice of his beloved sister.

“I was wondering where my brave hunters had gotten too,” Dís laughed “I was beginning to think -”

Thorin looked towards the doorway that led to the kitchen and saw his sister frozen where she stood, wide brown eyes fixed on the dwarf in Thorin’s arms and the smile slipping off her face instantly.

“What happened?” Dís breathed, her gaze moving from her son to the two dwarves at the door.

Instead of answering Thorin moved towards the sleeping quarters, pushing his nephews’ bedroom door open with his foot and made his way towards the large bed. He could hear Dís asking Dwalin what had happened and his friends’ evasive request that she fetch some warm blankets for her son as well as any medicine she might have that would fight off illness.

He was standing there trying to figure out how to best get Kíli into the bed without waking him when Dwalin entered the room, and it only took a nod of Thorin’s head at the bed for the bald warrior to step forward and draw the bedding back so he could lay the unconscious brunet down.

Quickly and gently Thorin began to strip Kíli of his weapons and his outer coats, handing them to Dwalin as he went until eventually Kíli was left in just his small clothes. Footsteps alerted the pair of Dís entering the room and Dwalin moved aside so she could place a warm blanket over her son before they drew the rest of his bedding over him.

Both Dwarrows stepped aside at the glare Dís directed at them before she sat down on the bed next to her son. Uncapping a small jar she tenderly rubbed an ointment onto Kíli’s chest and the warm minty smell filled both Thorin and Dwalin’s noses quickly. Once she was satisfied with her work Dís tilted Kíli’s head back and tipped a small amount of tea into his mouth before rubbing his throat gently to encourage him to swallow, repeating the process several times until half of the liquid had been drained. After pressing a kiss to his hair Dís stood and left the room, Thorin and Dwalin following close behind.

Dís entered the living room and placed the cup on a table before whirling on the two Dwarrows.

“What in Mahal’s name happened?” She growled “Why did I have to use the paste and tea to ensure Kíli’s chest stayed warm enough to fight off an illness? And I will not ask you again. Where. Is. My. Son.”

Thorin stepped forward and lightly grasped his sister’s shoulders, a look of sorrow clouding his face. Dís’ brown eyes roamed his face and she began shaking her head in denial at what she saw.

“No,” she whispered as tears began to well in her eyes. “He’s fetching Oin. Tell me he’s fetching Oin!”

“Dís -”

“Tell me he’s fine! Thorin please!” Dís begged, struggling against the firm hands that pulled her towards her brother’s chest.

Thorin held Dís against his chest and rested his head on hers, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“The lads came across the other half on an Orc patrol Dwalin and I found. They came to warn us only Kíli slipped and landed on the lake. Fíli used his war hammer to get Kíli back to the bank only he ended up where Kíli had been before the ice broke.” Thorin said quietly, needing her to understand that her son had died a hero. “He saved Kíli’s life Dís. You know as well as I do he would always have given his life for his brother.”

Dís’ knees gave way as she sobbed harder and Thorin went down with her, running a hand over her hair and murmuring nonsense in an effort to calm her down. Eventually her cries turned to hitching breaths and Thorin motioned to Dwalin to help them stand.

“Come Dís,” Thorin said softly “it would be best for you to lie down for a while.”

Dwalin began stripping his weapons from his back as Thorin disappeared with Dís down to the sleeping chambers once more. He moved to the kitchen and poured two mugs of ale before bringing them back to the living room, sitting down wearily in one of the chairs by the fire waiting for his friend to return.

Thorin joined him several moments later, and after removing his own weapons gladly took the cup Dwalin offered him.

“It’ll take time lad.” Dwalin said quietly as he watched his friend. “Losing someone is never easy, especially yer own child, or yer One. We’ll be there for yer all, yer’ll never be alone I promise.”

“Grandfather, father, mother, Frerin, Víli and now Fíli.” Thorin listed quietly as he stared at the crackling fire. “Too much loss for one Dwarrow in a life time yet how many more must my sister and I say goodbye too? Have we not suffered enough?” Thorin looked at his friend imploringly, as though he held all the answers. Dwalin got up from his seat and placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder, giving it an understanding squeeze.

“Let us ensure that that list does not grow for many years to come. I will protect you, Dís and Kíli to my last breath in Fíli’s name and from loyalty. Help me ensure he is never forgotten.”

Dwalin raised his mug, thinking of the blond dwarf as he did so.

“To Fíli, an incredible warrior.”

“A kind and just voice.” Thorin added quietly as he raised his own.

“A trouble maker.”

“A fierce ally.”

“A good friend.”

“A son.”

 


	4. Of Marble And Mischief

**A/N: Hello again everyone! So as a counter to the last chapter which was pretty emotional this one will not only give you hope for the happy ending that I promised but also a little bit of light relief for you all. It was very interesting writing something humorous for the Hobbit, pretty sure it's my first time in fact so hopefully you all enjoy it. I enjoyed writing these three new additions to the story! :)**

**I'm currently watching the 9 hr bonus features from the first Hobbit movie for the first time and oh. my. god. I have missed out!! Argh I love it! It was interesting to see the shots that Rob was in (I stick by my original statement that Dean was more suited for the role of Fili, looks-wise especially) where Deano came into it! God that man, Aidan and Richard are gorgeous!**

**Ok fan girl moment over :)**

**A huge shout out to[chemicaldefect](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect), [daisykatiereads](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daisykatiereads), [cybersuzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybersuzy), [Ruairi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruairi), [Imreth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Imreth), [Nori_getashovel (vlh114)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114), [Tourmaline10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourmaline10), [xNamikaze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze), [MeanKittyArchimedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanKittyArchimedes), [FuryNZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ), [Bubbles759](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759), [Astaraiche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaraiche), [WerewulfTherewulf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf), [archer_and_lionprince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince), [InjaMorgan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InjaMorgan), [Jar_Of_HeartsXx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar_Of_HeartsXx), [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge), and [jd22saloon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jd22saloon) as well as the 22 guests who've commented and kudosed, you guys are awesome!**

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the writings or the characters of The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, they are the wonderful and exclusive workings of J.R.R Tolkien**

 

* * *

 

It was absolute darkness that Fíli woke to. Laying on his back his eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to the left then right, trying to make out some form of light but there was none.

“Hello?” He called, frowning slightly when his voice echoed back at him. He pushed himself to his feet slowly and ran his hands down his front, his fingers sliding over the soft fabric telling him that wherever he stood he wore his small clothes.

A small blessing, he supposed.

Fíli turned in a circle slowly, praying that his eyes might spot even a pinprick of light that he could move towards, anything that would be better than the nothingness he was currently in. After seeing nothing Fíli placed his hands on his hips with a huff, not knowing what to do next.

A flickering of light appeared in the corner of his eye and he turned around quickly to find a ball of golden light floating just ahead of him. With a small grin he stepped towards it with his hand out stretched, only to hesitate when it moved backwards. When it didn’t move he took another step forwards only to have it move back once more, as though he was expected to follow it. Licking his lips nervously and looking around Fíli decided to follow and see where the golden ball led, after all what else was he to do?

In no time at all the ball stopped and allowed Fíli to close the gap, and to his surprise as he got closer he realised that it had come to rest against a wall. He placed a palm against the cool marble and watched with wide eyes as the ball stretched and twisted before it formed a large mirror, and despite the slight warning in his heart that it was a bad idea he stepped in front of it.

The mirror stayed blank before suddenly it rippled and an image of his bedroom came into view, overlooking his bed and a distinct head of brown hair in the middle.

“Kíli” he breathed as he ran his fingers over his brothers’ form. The image shifted again and he quickly withdrew his fingers, letting out a small whimper at the sight of his brothers disappearing form.

It was replaced by another picture which made his heart ache with loss.

Kíli’s face.

Fíli felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked at his beloved. Tear tracks stained his face and Fíli could see that tears were still leaking from red puffy eyes that were closed against the harsh reality Kíli had suddenly been thrust in. There were bruises under the eyes that Fíli loved so much and Kíli’s cheeks were smattered with red spots from his prolonged crying. Licking his lips he let out a quiet sob as he rested his head against the image of his brother, allowing the fingers of his left hand to trail softly over the only link he now had to his brother.

“Oh my Kee,” he whispered brokenly, “I am so sorry I left you. It was always meant to be you and me against the world, but I guess that that time was shorter than we thought.” He pressed a soft kiss to his brothers’ forehead, smiling softly as the image of Kíli shifted slightly as though Fíli had truly kissed him.

“I don’t regret saving you Kee,” he whispered with devotion. “I would do it all again because I would never let anything happen to you my love.”

“No,” a voice suddenly said from behind him. “You never would.”

Fíli turned in fright at the voice and as he laid eyes on the dwarf in front of him he couldn’t help that his mouth dropped open in shock.

“Adad?”

 

* * *

 

The last memory Fíli had of his father was the last time he had seen him; walking out the door behind Thorin with his sword strapped to his back to get rid of a pack of Orcs that had been spotted near town. That had been the night everything had changed, and yet here his father stood before him looking exactly the same as when he had walked out the door all those years ago.

Víli stood there with a soft smile on his face and Fíli couldn’t help but stare greedily at his father, committing every detail to memory lest he turned out to be a figment of his imagination.

“Come here son.” Víli said kindly, holding his arms out for a hug.

Fíli flew into his fathers’ arms and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his fathers’ neck and inhaled deeply relishing the scent of smoke, apples and cinnamon that he had never though he’d smell again.

Víli let out a chuckle as he hugged his son just as tightly, running a hand over the golden hair that rivalled his own for length. He had watched over his family since the night he was taken from the ones he loved and he was proud of the dwarves his sons had become, but being able to hold his oldest, his golden treasure was a gift he never thought he’d get again.

Finally Fíli pulled away, his hands still clasping his fathers’ shoulders tightly as a smile lit up his face.

“I’ve missed you father,” Fíli said quietly “I have missed you ever since you last hugged me.”

Víli clasped his sons’ face gently in his hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead before resting their heads together.

“And I have missed you my son. Dark has been my life since I left my sun, moon and world but you are here now, and I could not be more proud of what you have become.” He whispered, thumbing away a tear that strayed from the bright blue eyes before him.

Fíli couldn’t help but give him a watery smile as Víli threw an arm around his shoulder and started guiding them forward, and gasped in shock as the darkness dissipated to be replaced by marble walls as far as the eye could see, sturdy wooden doors cutting into the gleaming stone.

“Where are we?” Fíli asked as they passed yet another door, his eyes barely having time to take in the carvings that adorned the walls as his father continued to lead them onwards.

“Welcome to the Halls of Waiting my son,” Víli said with a grin as he swept his free arm outwards. “Also known as the Halls of Our Fathers, or my personal favourite the Halls of Boring Marble That Really Needs Some Colour.”

A startled laugh left Fíli’s lips as he looked at his father in shock. “Who in the name of Mahal calls it that?!” He asked utterly bewildered.

Víli snorted and shook his head, unable to fight the smirk overtaking his face. “You will find out soon enough my son, don’t you worry. Ah here we are.” He said as they stopped outside a door and gave Fíli a grin.

“And what’s in here?” Fíli asked nervously.

“Someone who wants to meet you.”

Víli pushed the door open and walked inside, leading Fíli into a brightly coloured room with tapestries and paintings lining the walls. In the middle of the room was a long table, the centre brimming with fruits, vegetables, meats and bread, and the sides decorated with gold plates and goblets. The seats were luxurious, a deep mahogany velvet with beautiful oak frames, but none of that registered to Fíli. His gaze was fixed on the figure standing at the other end, and he watched with wide eyes as she turned.

Fíli was sure he had never before seen someone as beautiful as the being he was looking at right then, mentally scolding himself and changing his decision to second most beautiful as no-one could ever compare to Kíli, but he felt his breath forced from his body regardless. She had long golden hair, the colour putting all the gold in Middle Earth to shame and it was broken by a ruby and emerald studded circlet on her head, her dress was a shimmering blue and green and it trailed behind her as she turned to face him. Her face broke into a wide smile when she laid eyes on the two dwarves and moved towards them only to roll her eyes when Víli, quickly followed by Fíli bowed to her.

“What have I told you about bowing to me you silly dwarf?” The lady in front of them asked in amusement, shaking her head as she spoke.

“Probably something important but I was undoubtedly too caught up in your beauty to notice my lady.” Víli responded with a smirk before turning to his bewildered son.

“Fíli allow me to introduce the Lady Yavanna, one of the Makers of our people.”

Fíli’s eyes grew wide before he turned back to look at Yavanna in shock, and realising his stunned staring was likely to be considered rude he ducked his head, focussing at his shoes as he willed his embarrassed blush away.

Yavanna laughed, a beautiful peal of bells as she cupped Fíli’s face in her hands, a thumb lightly stroking his cheek before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“It is wonderful to meet you, dearest Fíli,” she said quietly, her blue-green and amber coloured eyes shining with love as she looked at him. “You and your family have been the focus of so many here for many years.” She guided him forwards towards a seat at the other end of the table and pulled the chair out for him, looking at him expectantly.

“Please, take a seat and help yourself to whatever you desire. You must be hungry.”

Fíli wet his lips and looked to his father, only to see him nod in encouragement as he took a seat on his left. Taking a deep breath Fíli sat down, and sighed in relief when Yavanna sat next to him at the head of the table. He watched as she took a handful of berries and grapes and placed them on her plate before tearing off a small portion of bread that his father had placed onto his along with meat and other vegetables.

“Why am I here?” Fíli asked nervously. “Don’t think me ungrateful for the food because I am, but…” he trailed off uncertainly “Is this it? Is this all there is to the afterlife?”

“Would it be so bad if it were?” Víli asked his son as he wrapped an arm around him.

“Well no, I suppose.” Fíli confessed “but I was always led to believe there was more to it than this.”

“That’s because there is sweet one.” Yavanna said kindly. “No one was meant to die this night my child, yet for some reason danger and trouble always follows you and your brother around. If your father and Frerin were alive today they would undoubtedly have their work cut out for them, as your Uncle and mother do now.”

“Frerin?” Fíli asked with a frown. He went to look at his father only to have his attention captured by a golden haired dwarf seated in front of him. Even though he had never met his dead Uncle before Fíli knew with certainty that this was exactly who sat in front of him now, and he could immediately see why everyone compared the two of them. Whilst his father had his hair and Kíli’s brown eyes, Fíli was spitting image of his Uncle, from his golden hair and bright blue eyes, right down to the mischievous smirk that was currently on Frerin’s lips.

“It’s good to finally meet you, little lion” Frerin said with a wink. “Watching over you and your brother has been like a full time job for many of us here, especially when you manage to give my siblings the slip. But you’ve managed to provide us all with plenty of laughs over the years and for that I thank you.”

A hearty chorus of cheers erupted from the table and Fíli’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden appearance of dwarves who hadn’t been there seconds ago.

“Cease your rabble rousing you bunch of miscreants and fill your faces!” Víli yelled at the group of Dwarves with a grin before turning back to his son. “Your ancestors, both of the Durin line and my own have been watching over you, your brother, Uncle and Mother since you were born, and before that in fact. As Frerin said, watching over you and your brother has been a like a full time job but it is something we all enjoy doing, getting to see you grow up as you have.”

Fíli watched as the dwarves around the table tucked into their food, thankful that the food stayed on their plates rather than on each other as was often the case at feasts and he wondered if it had to do with Yavanna’s presence. Ignoring his food for the time being he turned to Yavanna once more, watching her watch over his ancestors with a smile as she popped some grapes into her mouth.

“If I was not meant to die,” Fíli said slowly “then what am I doing here?”

Yavanna fixed her eyes on the young dwarf beside her and placed a hand over his, squeezing it gently.

“Do not fear my child, you will return to your family soon enough as your part in Middle Earth’s tale is not yet over” she said with a smile. “In the meantime eat and talk with your family. All will be explained in time.”

“Fíli!” Frerin called his nephew's attention away from Yavanna and onto himself. “Tell me,” he started with a cheeky grin.

“Do you think ‘Halls of Boring Marble That Really Needs Some Colour’ is a suitable description of this place?”

Fíli couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as the rest of his ancestors let out varying exclamations of horror.


	5. This Task Was Appointed To You

**A/N: Hello everyone! Wow what an awesome response to the last chapter! Sorry if the beginning made you a bit upset but hopefully you were smiling by the end for several reasons! This chapter my feel a bit like I'm rambling on, Yvanna's talk about the creation of dwarves but it's important stuff I promise! You'll find out why soon enough I swear!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it, check me out on[Tumblr](http://filikilithorinforever.tumblr.com/) for sneak previews and other random stuff :P**

**Oh and yes I may or may not be taking the title names from quotes in LOTR/Hobbit....**

**Special shout out to[Finduilas88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas88), [chemicaldefect](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect), [daisykatiereads](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daisykatiereads), [cybersuzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybersuzy), [Ruairi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruairi), [Imreth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Imreth), [Nori_getashovel (vlh114)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114), [Tourmaline10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourmaline10), [xNamikaze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze), [MeanKittyArchimedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanKittyArchimedes), [FuryNZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ), [Bubbles759](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759), [Astaraiche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaraiche), [WerewulfTherewulf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf), [archer_and_lionprince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince), [InjaMorgan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InjaMorgan), [Jar_Of_HeartsXx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar_Of_HeartsXx), [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge), and [jd22saloon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jd22saloon) as well as the 25 guests who've commented and kudosed, you guys are awesome!**

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the writings or the characters of The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, they are the wonderful and exclusive workings of J.R.R Tolkien**

 

* * *

 

Fíli followed Yavanna out of a door that had been tucked away in the room they had been dining in, waving goodbye to his father, Uncle and other ancestors and laughing at some of the parting comments that followed him out. Despite his nervousness at the beginning he’d found himself swept up in the playful banter and songs that had taken place whilst they ate, his fear the Yavanna had found their behaviour questionable evaporating when she joined in with the singing.

But the part he had enjoyed the most was the chance to sit between his father and Uncle whilst stories were shared around the table of their or their children’s’ upbringings, and Fíli, to his delight, learnt much about the trouble maker Thorin once was. Eventually Yavanna had announced that it was time for her and Fíli to take their leave and after many hugs, several from Víli and Frerin, he finally made his way to her side.

Fíli felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight before him. They were in a large garden in what appeared to be outside, flowers and trees dotted the lush green grass and at the side of the garden, flowing down from a large rock wall was a waterfall that flowed into a pool at the base. What was most noticeable to Fíli however was the fact that the only noise to be heard in the garden was the birds that were flitting between the trees; everything else was silent from the gushing water to the wind in the leaves despite the fact he could feel it on his face.

Yavanna motioned for Fíli to follow her and she led him to the edge of the pool before stepping into it, her bare feet moving across the rock stairs that had been cut out of the side. Fíli followed slowly, watching her in awe as she moved gracefully through the water and the outer layer of her dress trailed behind her before she came to stop in front of the waterfall, her head tipped back and eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of the spray on her face.

Fíli came to a stop with his back to the waterfall, admiring the beautiful being in front of him.

“It is as though you are an elf” Fíli whispered before clapping a hand to his mouth in shock. He feared what her reaction would be; but seeing her pointy ears and the lack of any hair on her face Fíli couldn’t help but see the similarities between her and the immortal race.

Yavanna opened her eyes at looked at Fíli with an amused smile. “Perhaps my elvish features come from the fact that I am indeed an elf.” She said with a chuckle.

Sensing his confusion she elaborated. “Elves are immortal as you know, yet whilst we protected the forests and the animals there was no one to tend the earth and its riches. Because of this I decided that I wanted to create a race that did not fear the darkness of the mountains and that were skilled in their crafts. My husband Mahal did not believe I was serious, so I created my first dwarf in his image, and that dwarf is your first ancestor. Seeing I was determined he created a dwarrowdam in my image saying that we would never leave each other alone here, so why should we be separated in Arda?” She broke off with a faint smile, the love for her husband clear on her face.

“He said that he didn’t want the dwarf to be alone and gifted the dwarrowdam to him, but that the birth of dwarrowdams would be a rare gift just like me.”

“Did he not foresee the problems that would cause our people?” Fíli asked with a frown. “Surely he would know that a lack of dwarrowdams would cause conflict.”

“He did, after all why do you think Ones exist? The splitting of one soul into two bodies? To find your One is a blessing and is something many of your people wish to find.”

“So, what Kíli and I have, the fact that we are each other’s Ones…” Fíli broke off and looked in her eyes for the truth “it is not wrong?”

“Oh my child…” Yavanna said with a sad smile. “The bond you and Kíli share is the most precious of all. Do not despair in the face of harassment, you and your brother are meant to be just as the sun and moon are meant to rise. It is normal, and it is blessed.”

And Fíli, for the first time since discovering Kíli was his One, felt at peace.

“It is time for you to return home Fíli” Yavanna said quietly. “But before you do you must understand why you were brought here. Your grandfather, Thrain, was not present tonight with your ancestors because he still lives.”

“What?” Fíli asked in shock. “But Thorin said he died, that madness took him when Thror died.”

“Thrain is still alive and Thorin needs to go and search for him. I believe he is still somewhere near Dunland, but Thorin will not find him.”

Fíli shook his head. “I don’t understand. Why should Thorin go looking for him if he won’t find him?”

“Because it is not about whom he sets out to find, but who will find him on his journey. There is a wizard, one known to your Uncle that will have information regarding Erebor.” Yavanna replied.

Fíli frowned and mulled over the possible outcomes knowledge of Erebor might bring. Realising what she was suggesting he looked at her in shock.

“You mean for him to reclaim it, don’t you?”

Yavanna nodded. “The lonely mountain needs to be reclaimed. Too long have your people been without a home and allowed Smaug to sit pretty on that which he does not own. War is coming to Middle Earth Fíli and the races of the free folk need as many strongholds as it can get. If Thorin can reclaim Erebor then he can reunite the seven kingdoms under his banner. It is you who must put your Uncle back on this path, for too long has he considered Erebor impossible to reclaim and hidden it away from his thoughts but no longer; if Erebor is not reclaimed Middle Earth could be lost.”

She waved her hand in front of the waterfall and Fíli turned to see a map of Middle Earth form, symbols representing the different kingdoms and their positions, as well as the reach of their power and influence.

“The board needs to be set Fíli, in order for the pieces to move. The window of opportunity to right the wrongs done to your people will soon be upon you; Thorin needs this push so I had to use what I could in order to see it done.”

“Meaning me” Fíli said turning back to look at her.

“Yes.” Yavanna placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling back to look at him.

“Now go.” And with that she pushed him backwards into the waterfall.


	6. What Once Was Lost

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this was meant to be out yesterday/day before however I had two assignments due yesterday and today and literally got todays one handed in by the skin of my teeth, like 5 minutes before close off for the day. AO3 is procrastination station I'm telling you! I'm hoping to start in the next chapter tomorrow between classes, but it may be a little while before I get it out as I have a tourism law assignment and a dragon's den presentation due in 5 days O.o sucks so bad right bow I'm telling ya!**

**Oh and the other reason this is so late out is because it was originally 1700 words, but after reading your comments where you wanted to see everyone's reactions to losing Fili I couldn't resist and now it sits somewhere around 2600.**

**Any way I'm glad you're all enjoying it, we're getting to the end now!**

**Special shout out to[dardragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dardragon), [Finduilas88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas88), [chemicaldefect](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect), [daisykatiereads](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daisykatiereads), [cybersuzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybersuzy), [Ruairi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruairi), [Imreth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Imreth), [Nori_getashovel (vlh114)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114), [Tourmaline10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourmaline10), [xNamikaze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze), [MeanKittyArchimedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanKittyArchimedes), [FuryNZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ), [Bubbles759](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759), [Astaraiche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaraiche), [WerewulfTherewulf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf), [archer_and_lionprince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince), [InjaMorgan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InjaMorgan), [Jar_Of_HeartsXx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar_Of_HeartsXx), [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge), and [jd22saloon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jd22saloon) as well as the 29 guests who've commented and kudosed, you guys are awesome!**

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the writings or the characters of The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, they are the wonderful and exclusive workings of J.R.R Tolkien**

 

* * *

 

On the shores of a frozen lake, just outside of Ered Luin the light from the full moon slid across a body with a halo of blond hair. On its back the body lay; skin as pale as the snow that fell around it and its chest still from the final breath that had left hours before.

If anyone had been standing on the small hill overlooking the lake that night watching the body for any sign of life they would likely have mistaken the flurry of snow that surrounded the head as just that; snow. They would not have seen the outline of a blue-green dress or the flash of blue green and amber eyes, nor the faint brush of lips that touched those of the lifeless body.

What they would have seen, however, was life breathed back into the slack mouth, and watched as Fíli took a heaving breath with pained lungs.

Very much there.

Very much alive.

 

* * *

 

Fíli barely managed to push himself onto his side to weakly cough up the water that had settled heavily in his lungs, heaving ragged breaths between each expulsion of liquid. Ever so slowly his body toppled over so he laid face first in the snow, his mind thick with fog and a chill in his bones but not enough to deter the one thought his weakened mind could hold onto.

_Find Kíli._

After what seemed like an age Fíli slowly moved his arms underneath his chest and gradually pushed himself to his hands and knees before crawling sluggishly to the closest tree. Ice cold hands slowly wrapped around a frozen trunk and with no more strength than a toddler Fíli’s shivering body eventually found itself upright, despite the weight of the weapons on his back.

Allowing his heart, and possibly a stronger force to guide him his feet began to slowly pick their way home.

 

* * *

 

Dís sat on the edge of her bed, absently stroking her fingers over the woollen blanket as she stared into the fire and tried to gather enough courage before facing her family once more. After Thorin had helped her to her room several hours ago she had gone and taken a drawing her golden haired son had given her off her wall and curled up with it on the bed, failing to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

It was a simple drawing she held, one Fíli had made for her when he was a mere ten years old and he had been sick and kept in bed. It was a drawing of the apple tree near the side of the house, and beneath it Dis stood watching as Kíli stood on Fíli’s shoulders trying to reach the first apple of the season. It was far from perfect but there had been enough detail to show he had an artistic flair that with time could grow; but as she knew would happen art was not a skill heirs in training were taught nor allowed to focus on, and slowly his drawings became few and far between before eventually they stopped completely.

She had given into her need to cry, to mourn not just another loved one lost but her son; the golden haired babe who had brought hope to their people for the first time in many years. She mourned for her child that still lived, her little raven, her moon who had lost his sun and light in his life, to be forever left in darkness. She mourned for her brother that had lost too much, that had sacrificed everything to look after his family when no one else could and had viewed his two nephews, his two precious nephews who were his sun and moon as the lights that he needed to guide him from the darkness.

She mourned for the loss of the one who held them all together.

Through her tears and quiet sobs she heard someone leave and come back and heard that Dwalin had gone to fetch Oin to check over her precious child that was suffering from a broken heart not two doors down.

It was when she heard Thorin let Oin in that she sat up and dried her face, sat on the edge of her bed and absently stroked her fingers over the woollen blanket as she tried to gather enough courage before facing her family once more.

For now her time of mourning was over, her family needed her and her strength and she would do what she could to keep them together.

 

* * *

 

Thorin watched as Dwalin shut the door behind him, trapping him in a house that was quickly becoming suffocated by grief. He was glad for the respite Dwalins’ absence would bring, if only for a moment whilst he fetched Oin for despite his grief he had a nephew to care for; he’d already lost one nephew that night and refused to lose another one.

He scrubbed at his face with both hands before placing his palms on his forehead and hunching over in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. It wasn’t fair, none of it was! Fíli wasn’t meant to die, not tonight nor for many years to come! He was meant to live a long and happy life, move into the role as King when he stepped down and grow old with Kíli by his side and the children they would find surrogate mothers for. He wasn’t meant to die at such a young age, he wasn’t meant to leave Kíli behind, lost and broken hearted.

He wasn’t meant to take half of Thorins light and happiness away.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and into his beard, and that tear was soon joined by two others, and they in turn were joined by more. Thorin sucked in a deep breath, trying to control the grief like he had so many times before but he couldn’t stop the quiet sobs from breaking free.

Not this time.

Hearing the crunching of snow beneath boots just outside the door Thorin rubbed at his eyes and sat back up, allowing the stoic mask he wore so often to slip back into place. He would stay strong until he could be alone to mourn his cherished nephew in private and away from others pity.

He’d had enough for one lifetime after all.

 

* * *

 

Kíli wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he’d collapsed in his Uncles arms. All he knew was a smothering and painful ache in his chest where his heart should be; where Fíli should be. Every movement, every sob made his chest feel like it was on fire. He had hoped that he wouldn’t wake again, that Mahal would be kind to take him quickly and reunite him with his One, his brother, the one who was the reason for breathing since discovering who his heart would belong to until the end of time.

And now Fíli was gone. Gone somewhere where he could never follow, gone somewhere where they would be forced to wait apart until Mahal had mercy and reunited them once more.

Blinking through the tears Kíli spotted a tail sticking out from beneath Fíli’s pillow and with a frown gave it a gentle tug, feeling his breath catch in his throat as Fíli’s toy lion slid into view. Picking it up gently he placed it next to his head, stroking a finger across its face lightly.

_“Fee why do you still have that? And behind your pillow at that?”_

_“Honestly?”_

_“Honestly.”_

_“Because having him there makes me feel as though Adad is watching over us when we sleep. And when I’m away I know that a piece of me is left at home to watch over you, to keep you safe.”_

_“Fee?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“That’s ridiculously sweet.”_

_“I love you too Kee.”_

Kíli let out a sob and hugged the lion to his chest.

_Please come home Fee, your lion can’t keep watch over me on his own._

Kíli stayed there for some time, until the opening door revealed Oin wore a sombre expression on his face.

“I’m so sorry lad.”

 

* * *

 

Oin shut the door to Kíli’s room quietly and joined Thorin, Dwalin and Dís by the fireplace, accepting the mug of hot tea gratefully as he placed his bag down. Thorin had asked him to check Kíli for any signs of shock or sickness in his lungs despite the fact that he’d been treated by Dís.

He had arrived several hours after being requested as he had been caught up in a dwarrowdam’s delivery and arrived feeling weary and saddened by the news of what had occurred in the forest. After listening to Kíli’s chest and determining it free of illness he had left Kíli to get some more rest, knowing how badly he would need it in the coming days as he tried to come to terms with life without his One.

“He’s fine for now,” Oin said as he blew on his tea. “Bed rest and his family is what he will need for the time being. It never easy losing your One as you know; and for someone so young to experience it…” He trailed off and shook his head sadly. “Any illness he will recover from, but his state of mind is much less certain. Those boys lived and breathed for each other and now it’s all been torn away.”

Thorin swallowed his ale as he stared into the fire. “Kíli’s never known life without -”

A faint tapping on the door had Thorin stopping with a small frown. All four dwarves turned their gaze to wall the front door hid behind.

“It’s probably a branch from one of yer trees” Dwalin said with a shrug as he took another swig of his ale.

“There are no trees near the house Dwalin…” Dís said slowly. Whatever else she had been planning on saying was cut off when the faint tapping was heard again. Dís, Dwalin and Oin looked at each other in confusion as Thorin strode to the door.

Pulling it open slightly to see what it could possibly be had him throwing the door wide open in shock as he laid eyes on a dwarf he never thought he’d see again.

“OIN!” He yelled, his arms shooting out to catch Fíli as he toppled forwards. Half dragging half pulling Thorin kicked the door shut before falling to his knees, cradling his nephew in his arms as he took in the sight before him; pale skin ice cold to the touch, half lidded eyes and blue tinged lips.

He looked up as Oin, Dwalin and Dís entered the room, all three letting out cries of shock as they realised just who lay in Thorins’ arms.

“My baby...” Dís whispered before Oin charged past her and crouched down next to the two on the floor.

Without even having to touch Fíli’s skin Oin could tell just how close to death the prince was, and because of that it had him barking out orders quickly.

“He needs to be taken to his bed and completely stripped. Get that fire going nice and hot and he needs as many warm blankets as you can spare. He’s freezing and if we don’t bring his temperature up we may lose him.”

Dís hurried off to fetch the blankets as Dwalin leapt forwards to help Thorin lift Fíli from the ground and the pair quickly stripped Fíli of all his weapons, Dwalin grumbling under his breath at the large number of weapons Fíli carried and wondered out loud if they’d find a kitchen sink stored somewhere in his tunics.

The moment the larger weapons had been removed Thorin scooped Fíli up into his arms and hurried to Fíli and Kíli’s chambers, kicking the door open and moving to the centre of the room.

Kíli had been lying in the bed, clutching the stuffed lion that Fíli had loved so much growing up to his chest when the door burst open. He sat up suddenly furious that he wouldn’t be left alone when his eyes fell on the distinctive blond hair in his Uncles’ arms.

“Fíli?” Kíli asked, voice barely above a whisper, watching with wide eyes as Dwalin moved in front of Thorin and blocked his view.

“Strip him quickly!” Oin ordered as he charged into the room with a basket of wood for the fire in his hands. “The longer he’s in those clothes the worse it will be.”

Fíli’s coat, tunic, small clothes, socks and boots all flew into a pile near the door as Dwalin stripped Fíli with Thorin’s assistance.

“Kíli move over to the other side of the bed!” Thorin ordered over Dwalins’ shoulder. “And get your shirt off! We need to get him into that bed quickly.”

Kíli nodded as he sat up and whipped his shirt off, leaving him bare chested and opting to strip out of his pants to ensure maximum body contact and shared heat as Dís hurried into the room, thick blankets held in her arms.

The moment Fíli was completely naked Thorin carried him over to the bed, waiting for Kíli to throw all the sheets back before placing the unconscious blond onto the bed gently.

“Keep him warm Nûlukhel.” Thorin instructed gently as he ran a hand over the chilled blond hair.

“Turn him on his side so I can keep his chest warm.” Kíli ordered, already trying to turn his brother so they could lie chest to chest. Thorin nodded and helped roll Fíli before grabbing a thick blanket off Dís and tucking it around the boys.

“Thorin you best get in there too, he needs as much head as he can possibly get.” Oin said as he grabbed another blanket from Dís.

Thorin nodded and stripped down to his small clothes, leaving only his trousers on and handing his clothes to Dwalin who carried them out of the room. He climbed into the bed and lay on his side, wrapping his arms around his blanketed nephews and pulling them as close to him as he could. Dís moved forwards and wrapped another blanket around the three of them before folding the bedding at the end of the bed. Fíli was well surrounded by warmth but there was no need for Kíli and Thorin to overheat as they were likely to do.

Satisfied with their hurried attempt at getting Fíli warm Oin turned to Dís.

“I need to head to the Healers House; I didn’t come with the right equipment to deal with this. I’ll collect warming tonics and a few other things before coming back here so I can check up on him throughout the night.”

Dís nodded as she led Oin from the room, tears in her eyes as she spoke.

“Thank you Oin, for everything. There will be a bed here waiting for you when you return. For now I need to get some mugs of water for Kíli and Thorin so they don’t dry out.”

Oin nodded and followed Dís to the front door, leaving the three dwarves in the bed, the focus of two of them solely on the one in the middle who remained oblivious to everything around him.

Kíli’s hands grabbed the lion from where it had been dropped on his pillow and tucked it between him and his brother, allowing the lion to watch over his brother once more.

“Please come back Fíli,” Kíli whispered as he stroked a hand over his brother’s chilled face. “Don’t leave me alone Fee, not again.”

“He’ll come back to us Kíli,” Thorin said softly as he tightened his hold around the pair.

“He’d never leave you behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nûlukhel – moon of all moons


	7. In The Arms Of The Ones I Love Most

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well! Phew! We are finally at the end of yet another tale! Personally I'm not 100% happy with this (when am I ever with a final chapter) but I've spent the last week and a half on this and I have no clue how I could make it any better. So hopefully you all enjoy! I'm getting into the last month of my course then I'm home free (not quite but close enough), yet I still need to work on In Our Time Apart and after seeing the new trailer (friggin awesome! But where in Mahal's name was FILI?! Argh that got me mad D: < ) I was inspired to write a story around the reasons why there might have been a lack of our favourite blond, so I'm hoping to start that at some point!**

**Also after some research after seeing the correct way to spell it I've gone through and fixed Yvanna (how I thought it was spelt) to Yavanna (the correct spelling). So I totes feel like an idiot for not checking that and posting it throughout the story, so for those who picked up on it and thought I was an idiot, my apologies.**

**Thanks for joining me on this journey and I look forward to seeing you all in my new fics :D**

**A special shout out to[terreetsang](http://archiveofourown.org/users/terreetsang), [dardragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dardragon), [Finduilas88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas88), [chemicaldefect](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect), [daisykatiereads](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daisykatiereads), [cybersuzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybersuzy), [Ruairi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruairi), [Imreth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Imreth), [Nori_getashovel (vlh114)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114), [Tourmaline10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourmaline10), [xNamikaze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze), [MeanKittyArchimedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanKittyArchimedes), [FuryNZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ), [Bubbles759](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759), [Astaraiche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaraiche), [WerewulfTherewulf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf), [archer_and_lionprince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince), [InjaMorgan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InjaMorgan), [Jar_Of_HeartsXx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar_Of_HeartsXx), [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge), and [jd22saloon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jd22saloon) as well as the 33 guests who've commented and kudosed, you guys are awesome!**

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the writings or the characters of The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, they are the wonderful and exclusive workings of J.R.R Tolkien**

 

* * *

 

As he lay wrapped around his brother Kíli was certain this was the worst night of his life. Time passed too slowly for his liking yet despite his exhaustion from the day’s events he refused to fall asleep; his attention focused on Fíli who lay as still as death beside him as his weak breaths rattled in his chest from an illness that had set in. He was terrified that if he slept, if he closed his eyes for even a moment he would wake to find his brother had returned to the stone for good. Oin had been in and out of their room all night, constantly checking Fíli’s temperature as well as pouring several drops of medicine onto his tongue to try and speed up the healing process before he finally took his leave when the sun peaked over the horizon.

“His temperature is back to normal which is a good sign so keep giving him broth and the tea I gave you and he should be awake in no time. If you have any concerns you know where to find me.” Oin had said quietly to both Dís and Thorin who had seen him to the door. After Oin had left Thorin and Dís had retired to their own beds; desperate to catch up on the sleep that had eluded them the night before for fear of Fíli taking a turn for the worse.

The days slowly trickled by and there had yet to be any change in the golden prince. Kíli never strayed far from his brothers’ side, taking it upon himself to wash Fíli with a cloth each night as well as redo his braids and pour small amounts of broth and tea into his brothers’ mouth before massaging his throat gently to help him swallow. Once the night routine was done Kíli would curl up around his brother to sleep, refusing to sleep apart from him in both fear of Fíli getting too cold and desperation that his own warmth would bring his love back.

Three days had passed and Fíli had still not woken when Thorin and Dís entered the boys’ room to talk to Kíli. Fíli had shown no sign of regaining consciousness and they were beginning to worry that despite getting out of the lake and all their hard work the illness had permanently set in and Fíli might never wake.

“Kíli love,” Dís said quietly as she stroked the brunet hair that was tangled with gold “perhaps tomorrow it would be a good idea to go outside, just to get some fresh air and to clear your thoughts.”

Kíli turned his head to look at his mother and Uncle with a small frown.

“I can’t mama,” he replied “I have to stay here in case he wakes.”

“Kíli,” Thorin sighed sadly, “it’s been three days and your brother has shown no signs of awakening. We don’t know when or if -”

Thorin was cut off by a small groan and all three of them looked at the unconscious blond in shock. It was the first noise Fíli had made since he appeared at the door and it was the first indication they had that hope was not lost. Holding their breath they watched Fíli intently for a sign that he might finally stir and to their delight Fíli gave a pitiful whine and turned his head slightly towards his family.

“Kee” he breathed, his fingers twitching as though they were searching for him.

“Fee? Fíli âzyungel open your eyes.” Kíli begged his brother, his heart hammering wildly in his chest in excitement that his brother was finally beginning to stir.

Thorin gripped Dís’ hand tightly in his as they watched fair eyelashes flutter against pale cheekbones before they opened slowly and gave way to sorely missed blue eyes.

“Fee” Kíli whispered in elation, watching as his brothers eyes slowly locked with his. He felt his heart flutter at the love that shone through and gently held Fíli's hands between his own.

“Hey,” Fíli rasped, his voice scratchy with sleep as he smiled weakly at his family.

“Hey,” Kíli replied, his own voice soft and drenched with love for the one dwarf who held his heart.

Fíli turned his head and looked at his mother and Uncle with a tired smile, noting the relief on their faces with a pang of guilt, knowing it was him who had put those looks there.

“Welcome back,” Thorin said, his deep voice soft like a breeze as he ran a gentle hand through golden hair. Dís couldn’t hold back any longer and with a sob she threw herself at her son, not sure whether to scold him for the worry he caused her or to wrap him in her arms and refuse to let go for a very long time.

 

* * *

 

After Dís had stopped crying she had gone to the kitchen to fetch Fíli a light soup that would be gentle on his stomach as well as some of the freshly baked bread that Fíli loved so much. As she left Thorin helped Fíli into a sitting position between Kíli’s legs after his arms had given way beneath him the first two times.

“You are not weak Fíli, but you nearly died and your body must regain its former strength.” He reminded him soothingly once Fíli was leaning against Kíli’s chest comfortably, smoothing golden hair back before placing a gentle kiss against his brow.

Fíli gave his Uncle a small smile as Dís re-entered the room, a bowl of soup in one hand and a tray with freshly baked bread for everyone in the other. Helping themselves to a slice they watched as Fíli carefully picked up the spoon and with a bit of assistance from Kíli tucked into his own food, a sigh of appreciation escaping as the first drops entered his stomach.

Thorin and Dís informed Fíli of what had been happening since the last hunting trip, wanting both boys to know much their kills had benefited the settlement as well as giving Fíli a chance to get some much needed nourishment into his body before asking what had happened. And although both noticed they decided not to mention the way Kíli’s hands clutched more firmly at his One, nor the possessive gleam that flashed through his dark eyes.

Between mouthfuls of soup and bread Fíli told them everything, from waking up in the dark, seeing Kíli in the mirror (Fíli had cuddled back more into his One when describing what he saw as Kíli had whimpered at the description, burying his face in Fíli’s neck to reassure himself he was in fact in his arms and not a figment of his imagination), meeting their father who radiated nothing but love and pride when he spoke of the family he had left behind too soon, Yavanna and the generations that had returned to the stone. And Frerin. Fíli spoke of the Uncle they’d never met, the Uncle that took great joy in sharing embarrassing stories of both Thorin and Dís’ childhoods much to their chagrin, and of the Uncle that loved his siblings beyond measure.

“Before I left he said _‘tell Thorin that what happened to me was not his fault. I swore to protect him and that is what I did and I do not regret it. Tell him and Dís that I will love them until the end of time and I will always watch over them’._ ” Fíli told them quietly, looking down where his hands were clasped with Kíli’s to give his mother and Uncle a chance to comfort one another without an audience.

When Dís and Thorin had dried their tears Fíli took his Uncle’s hands in his own and spoke of the reason Yavanna had taken him; of the quest that she wanted Thorin to go on. He watched Thorin as he spoke about how war was coming, how the lonely mountain needed to be reclaimed and how Thorin would lead his people home after defeating Smaug. He spoke of the trip Thorin had to take, to set out to find Thrain somewhere near Dunland for he carried the information they would need to reclaim their homeland.

The part Fíli left out was the fact that Thorin was not meant to find his father. Despite Yavanna telling him that Thorin would receive his information from a wizard Fíli held hope that Thorin would find his father, their grandfather so that he and Kíli might meet him for the first time and that having him home after all these years would give Thorin a reason to smile once more.

As Fíli spoke of Erebor he watched as a range of emotions flashed across his Uncle’s face; confusion, disbelief, fear, surprise and the flame of a barely concealed hope that the one person and the one place he had given up for lost so long ago flickered back to life. But before Thorin had the chance to respond a whimper from Kíli had Fíli looking back at his brother in concern.

“Kee? What’s wrong?” Fíli asked softly, his brows furrowing in fear as Kíli pressed his forehead against the back of his head. “Kee?”

“She broke it.” Kíli whimpered, his hands tightening in the loose nightshirt Fíli wore.

“Who? What’s broken âzyungel?”

“Yavanna,” Kíli clarified with a barely stifled sob “she took you to give you a stupid message that she could have taken someone else for and when she did she b-broke our b-bond!” Kíli’s arms tightened around him as he buried his face in Fíli’s hair, tears streaming down his cheeks as he spoke.

“I felt you die! I felt the bond snap when your heart stopped but you’re here now in my arms yet I can no longer feel it!”

Fíli felt his breath catch in his throat as he tried to focus on the bond that connected them together and to his horror found that his brother spoke the truth. The connection that normally thrummed with life and the energy that was Kíli swung limply in his mind, cold and desolate as though it believed that Kíli no longer existed; that their bond no longer existed.

Despite the blessing Yavanna had spoken of Fíli began to stress. What happened if the bond was not true as she had said? What if something had interfered when she brought him back and he and Kíli were no longer Ones? They were both awake and conscious so surely if it was blessed it would have re-joined by now.

He began panicking as whilst he tried to focus on the bond, tried to force it to find its other half an excruciating pain began to form in his hip, shooting upwards to his chest as though someone was dragging a blade through his flesh and leaving behind a trail of flames to burn at his skin. It was as though -

He gasped and fought against the blankets and nightshirt that he wore to look at his hip in shock. It wasn’t a fire or a knife that caused the pain, instead Fíli watched as the tattoo of Kíli’s sigil he had gotten on their bonding night changed from black to a beautiful shade of blue-green and amber, and he noticed that Kíli’s hands were pushing his own shirt upwards to watch Fíli’s sigil change colour on his own hip.

As the black ink peeled away Fíli could feel the broken bond in his mind come to life, energy thrumming down the dead link as it searched for its other half. He gritted his teeth, the stabbing pain building up inside his skull as the connection crashed against the side continuously trying to find his brother and he was barely aware of Kíli’s arms tightening around him to the point of being unable to breathe, nor the gasps of pain falling from his brothers lips or the hands of his Uncle and mother as they tried to pry the pair apart.

Fíli and Kíli let out identical screams of pain as their bond re-joined, the pain exploding behind their eyes causing their vision to white out. As Thorins concerned face slowly came into focus Fíli couldn’t help the sob of joy that fell from his lips as he felt the happiness and love that was Kíli in the back of his mind once more.

It was back.

Fíli stared down at his hip, fingers stroking across the coloured ink that graced his side and he couldn’t help but frown as he examined it. He’d seen this array of colours before, recently in fact. He closed his eyes, trying to place where he had seen the colour and after several moments his eyes flew open in shock and he whipped his head towards the window.

There, standing outside in the heavy snow was a beautiful blond with bright blue green and amber eyes.

“Yavanna,” Fíli breathed.

There were exclamations of shock from his family as Fíli watched her bow her head at him, crossing her arm over her chest and extending it out towards him before she disappeared in a flurry of snow.

“Where did she go?!” Kíli asked in alarm, his hold on his One tightening slightly in fear of her taking him again.

“I doubt we will see her again,” Fíli told his love quietly. “She gave me a message to pass on and she fixed our bond, something which she has blessed. She has done what she needed to; now the rest is up to Uncle.”

Thorin gave him a small smile before running a gentle finger down the changed sigil. “Your bonding is indeed blessed,” he said quietly “for she has marked you with the colour of the Gods.”

“Now no one can contest your union,” Dís said with a small smile. She couldn’t help the relief that flowed through her as she looked at her boys who had suffered for years regardless of being royalty from insults and physical attacks because others view their bond as sinful. Now if anyone saw them they would see that their sigils had been given the sacred colours and would no longer be able to accuse them of being wrong.

Fíli hummed in agreement which quickly sent him into a coughing fit, his hands grasping at his throat as he fought to regain his breath. He was thankful for the hands Thorin and Kíli both ran up and down his back, Kíli’s gentle voice in his ear offering something to focus on as he struggled for air.

“Breathe Fee, in and out with me that’s right.” Kíli’s soft voice in his ear repeated.

“I’ll fetch some of the tea Oin left behind; it will help rid you of the illness your adventure in the lake has given you.” Dís said giving her blond son a kiss on his forehead before hurrying out of the room to boil the water.

Thorin watched his two nephews for a moment before standing and cupping his hand behind Fíli’s head, pressing their brows together gently.

“It does my heart good to have you back little lion. You mean a lot to us so please take pity on your poor Uncle and do not wander off for messages so far again.”

Fíli rolled his eyes good humouredly at the twinkle of amusement in Thorins eye. “I promise I will do my best to stay close by Uncle,” he said placing his hand over his heart with a grin. “After all we wouldn’t want you to start sprouting anymore grey hairs now would we?”

Kíli burst out laughing as Thorin raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. “I seem to recall never having a single grey hair before a certain blond nephew was born,” he sniffed in false annoyance “and they seem to be increasing now that he’s been joined by a brunet trouble maker. The pair of you are determined to make me old before my time.”

He stepped forwards and tousled gold and brunet hair before placing a kiss on top of each. “Now rest you,” he said pointing at Fíli “you need to get better soon to help me control that wildling you call a brother.”

Amidst Kíli’s spluttering’s of indignation Fíli cocked his head at his Uncle.

“Where are you off to?” He asked curiously as he watched Thorin pull on his boots.

“I need to see Balin and Dwalin, it’ll do Dwalins’ heart and mind some good knowing you’re awake and from what you’ve said I need to talk to them as it appears I have a journey to plan. Now get some rest Fíli, I’m sure they will want to visit you tonight.”

Fíli nodded and settled back against his brother as they watched Thorin leave the room. It was silent for a little while, only the crackling of the fire and their mother moving around in the kitchen could be heard.

Eventually Kíli’s quiet voice broke the comfortable silence. “Thorin’s right you know.”

“What do you mean Kee?” Fíli asked, turning himself slightly so he could look at his brother better.

“That you better not go running off or falling into any lakes anytime soon.” He said softly as his hands crept under Fíli’s nightshirt to caress firm hipbones and sculpted stomach.

“I was terrified when you fell in, I could feel you struggling to hold your breath and I heard you say goodbye.” Kíli’s broken voice had his brothers heart aching as he felt the raw emotions from the brunet shooting down their bond.

“I didn’t know what to do, what to feel. All I could focus on was the fact that the golden light that you are in my mind was suddenly gone,” he whimpered. “I was alone in the dark Fee. I was terrified.”

Kíli buried his face in the golden hair in front of him and let out a sob, the grief and anguish he’d felt only a few days ago hitting him hard once more.

Feeling the pain that was consuming his brothers heart Fíli turned his body until his side was leaning against Kíli’s chest and reaching up he grabbed his brothers’ face, pulling him into a kiss.

Fíli poured everything he could into it; love, happiness, devotion, determination, passion and eventually pulled away when they were both breathless. He stroked the knuckles of his hand down the side of his loves face and looked at him with adoration.

“Kíli my love, my One and only, I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to stay with you until time and old age accept me. You are mine as I am yours.” Fíli swore passionately, his hands cupping his One’s face gently.

“Please don’t leave me alone again,” Kíli begged in a whisper, sliding his lips softly against Fíli’s before kissing his brother desperately.

“I returned to you once âzyungel,” Fíli murmured as he rubbed their noses together “nothing will stop me from returning to you again.”

And nothing ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Âzyungel – love of loves


End file.
